


Mark Makes His Choice

by Siberienne



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Mark, Canon Gay Relationship, Drinking, Future Fic, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pansexual Vex, Party, Power Bottom Vex, Relationship(s), Requited Love, Romance, Shapeshifting, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberienne/pseuds/Siberienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Vex's unofficial after-story, picking up immediately after Mark makes his "choice" in SE05 E16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neither Light Nor Dark

Vex exits the mobile home to get a breath of fresh air. It had been a strenuous day and it was now time to leave Tamsin in peace to have her final moments with her friends. Mark follows closely behind, as he had been throughout the whole battle. They really were becoming quite the team.

"You were amazing out there", flirts Mark as he rests his hand on Vex's shoulder, teasing him with a brush of physical contact.

Mark had grown to really admire and trust Vex. Despite what his father had said, Mark was always instinctively drawn to Vex. He was a complex and compelling character; witty and eccentric with a sensitive side only Mark had been privy to. He had just needed solid evidence of his trustworthiness before he could really let his guard down. After Vex admitted that "from the bottom of his rotten, aching, repugnant soul", he was sorry for his past, Mark finally knew that he was the one. They had fought closely side-by-side since then, waiting for the opportunity to cement their relationship. 

"I suppose I was, wasn't I", he bragged. 

Mark sat beside him on the other side of the van. Vex thought he'd better even the score. "You weren't too bad yourself," he winked.

Vex paused for a moment to gain his composure. Having finally Shifted, Mark was now recognised as an adult in the Fae world and he would need to choose between Light and Dark. Vex's heart desired Mark more than anything in this world, but Mark was also the son of a Light Fae warrior. If Mark chooses Light, he would be forbidden from being with Vex. Similarly, choosing Dark would mean defying his heritage, and he would probably wind up regretting it anyway. Vex was desperate to know Mark's decision to see if they'd have a chance of a future together. 

He went in for the kill. "So, I heard you shifted. Have you chosen, y'know, light, dark?"

Mark adjusted his stance. He knew that he did not belong with either the Light or the Dark. If choosing the Light meant abandoning Vex, then he could never choose Light. By the same token, he wasn't quite devious enough to belong with the Dark either. Fortunately, with the death of the Ash and the Morrigan being human, he had the opportunity to refuse the choice. "No," he responded under his breath, "And I don't think I ever will". 

Vex's exposed heart nearly shatters into a million pieces. No choice? Humiliated and rejected, he nods in reluctant acceptance and gazes at his feet.

"I have made one choice though", continues Mark, as he extends his hand towards Vex. 

Vex looks up again, noticing the gesture. He gazes into Mark's eyes, raises his hand and places it into Mark's. Their palms united and their fingers interlace. 

"I don't choose Light or Dark. I choose you."

 

* * *

 

The two men take a breath just to enjoy the moment. The city radiates all around them with positive energy. People rise from the sidewalk, full of optimism and vitality.  

"I can't bloody well believe it" sighs a euphoric Mesmer. "We actually just saved the world. The whole city gets the life literally sucked out of 'em. We nearly get devoured by the Piryppus, we fight an army of Fae elders under the control of Hades. Then, the prettiest bloke I've ever come across decides to hold my hand."

Mark nods at Vex, still holding his hand. "Yeah we're pretty awesome, right"

Vex smirks and nods, " _we_ _are."_

"I always wanted to trust you, you know. You were always there for me from the moment I arrived in town and I wanted to believe that you were good. I'm so damn happy that you came through for me. I'm a lucky guy," smiled Mark.

"Yeah we make a pretty good pair, you and me... You were the main reason though. Nobody else has ever gotten me the way you do." sighs Vex. "You make me feel shiny and new, like a virgin."

Mark chuckles and rolls his eyes, "You literally only just held my hand, and you're already singing Madonna. How gay can you get?"

"I dunno, wanna find out?" Flirts Vex, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"How could I refuse?" Mark replies with a wide grin. 

He places a hand on Vex's cheek and they press their lips together, gently at first. Vex runs his fingers through Mark's hair, taking in every sensation, savouring the reality of actually touching his crush. Mark smells sweet and musky from the battle and his chest broad, firm and warm, slightly damp with sweat. He tastes better than anything he could ever have imagined. He opens his mouth wider, taking Mark in deeper, letting out a desperate moan of approval.

Mark is equally as excited to be finally able to explore Vex. He had known for a while that Vex was into him. How could he not? He had seen the way the Mesmer admired him from across the bar; the way he blushed when Mark flirted; the despair and regret he showed when reminded about his past. Vex feels lean yet strong; smooth and yet exceptionally rugged in his arms. He realises just how much fun their brawn would bring to the bedroom. Their sex would be rapturous and aggressive and dynamic and thrilling. Intoxicated with desire, Mark pushes Vex against the van and they continue to make out passionately. 

Vex takes a deep breath and sighs in disbelief. He leans back and wraps his legs around Mark, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.. Their lips almost touch again. 

 

* * *

 

"Wait…" interrupts Mark, gesturing towards the van.

An abrupt interruption of their arousal.

Vex is fairly certain he is having an aneurysm. He literally cannot breathe. He doesn't want to wait. Why does he need to wait? Is there something wrong? Of course there is bloody well something wrong. Nothing could ever be this perfect... 

"Aren't there still like, a bunch of people in there?"

"Aww, bollocks!" a very frustrated Vex; flushed and disheveled storms around the side of the vehicle and enters abruptly.

After months of perving on and fantasising about Mark, Perfect Mark; his full tender lips, his honey smooth firm muscled skin, big strong warm arms, tight well rounded behind, that smile... _THAT_ smile. The way he matched Vex's banter tit for tat and knew his every trigger; the way he held his mouth slightly ajar and pressed his tongue on his teeth as if he knew exactly what Vex was thinking.  The perfect young guy who could have been lifted right from an Ambercrombie and Fitch ad, he'd finally had his lips on his, his _tongue_ on his. He'd be damned if he'd let this moment go. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen...and baby. Shows over. Time to bugger off outta my house!"

The crew fall silent and glare at Vex. They had just experienced a birth and a death within a matter of seconds and narrowly avoided the end of human civilisation. How could he be so rude? Lauren grimaces and Dyson stares Vex down. Bo and Kenzi look at each other and shrug. They had lived with Vex and were used to his attitude. 

"Got somewhere to be ole Vexter?" Queries Kenzi in a sarcastic tone.

"Just lookin' for some privacy in me own home but 'ey, take ya time." The mood was ruined anyway once Vex caught sight of the birth scene. He wouldn't be able to fuck Mark on that bed no matter how much he wanted to. He scratched his head and looked around, making sure that none of his porcelain had been damaged. "Be careful with my stuff alright. This is everything I've got... well it was all". He reflected for a moment on what Mark's declaration would mean for his life hereon in. 

Mark realised that Vex was taking his time. He decided to go inside to see what was holding him up. As he entered, Bo and Dyson noticed something was different. You could cut the tension between Vex and Mark with a knife. Not to mention that they appeared flushed and their hair had become messier and sweatier post-battle. Mark bit his lip and glanced at his father, "Hey guys."

"Hey yourself…" says Bo with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something going on between you two we should know about?"

Mark blushes with a coy smile. Vex snorts and makes the kind of face one makes when they are trying too hard to deny something.

"Really, Vex?  You two… Vex… you… him? I thought I told you to stay away from my son." Dyson growls; pointing at the pair, shaking his head. He couldn't believe his eyes although he couldn't forbid anything either. Mark was an adult after all and Vex had proven his loyalty to their colony. "Well, Vex you treat him right. He's family. He's a _warrior_. You hurt him, you will die."

Vex shakes his head and smiles. He had anticipated the overprotective father act from Dyson and here it was. He glances sideways at Mark and Mark looks knowingly back.

Dyson, Bo, Kenzi and Lauren all notice the way the new couple looks at each other. Dyson could tell that this was a Shifter in love. But surprisingly, Vex was also different. He appeared earnest, sensitive, protective... and happy. Gradually coming to terms with the reality, Dyson exhales and stands up.

"Well, look like it's time to go. We'll leave you two in peace."

* * *

 

Finally some privacy. The door closes and Mark and Vex wink at each other, conjuring up all the possibilities of what they're about to do to each other. Not on the bed though unfortunately. Their first time together will have to be creative.

Mark lifts his shirt over his head and catches it on a display of antique German teacups.

Endeared by Vex's quirks, he casts a bewitching grin and laughs, "You are SO gay!"

Vex rises to the challenge, removing his own shirt and pouncing onto Mark, "Oh honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet."


	2. The Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Vex finally get some quality alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated 11/1/15.
> 
> Basically, I suck at writing smut. As a result of this, I accidentally left out all the conversation and consent parts, which while always important are especially important between a new couple and ESPECIALLY for a gay sex virgin like Mark.
> 
> I apologise to everyone who had to read this before. I think the story will have better direction now that I've fixed up this chapter.

Chapter inspiration

 

Mark and Vex enthusiastically strip off their clothes and Mark pins Vex up against the wall, narrowly missing a spiked patent Louboutin heel. His recent Shifting had unleashed all new levels of passion and desire, and the animal in him was hungry to play. Now down to their underwear only, he bites his lip and eyes Vex up and down.

“You look good enough to eat,” he whispers with a faint growl, gently brushing Vex’s lips with his own, teasing him for things to come.

Vex teases him right back, withholding every kiss Mark goes in for. He moves his hands down Mark’s broad shoulders, gripping with his black painted nails. Mark moves to Vex’s neck, then down his chest. Vex remembers his vision from the Oracles and shivers with anticipation. Before today, he never could have imagined that his ultimate fantasy would become a reality. But here he was; alone, up close and personal with none other than Mark. And it was real.

Mark slips his fingers under Vex’s waistband and grins, “I’ve been thinking _long…_ and _hard…_ about me and you.”

Vex is overcome with a rush adrenaline unlike anything he’s felt ever before. It was just like his vision. The Oracles knew nothing could ever thrill him like this fiery young Shifter did. 

“Oh me too… you honestly have **_no_** _idea_ how much I have thought about this.” Vex’s entire body pulsates with pleasure as he feels Marks mouth wrap around his cock.  

He loses all concept of  space and time and relishes the moment. Having been aroused for a while now so it is not going to take much to get him off. This may be kind of embarrassing for his first time with perfect, perfect Mark, but who the fuck cares. Mark is touching his dick. And he will take that... Hell yeah he will take it. He begins edging closer and closer to climax but Mark knows it. The mischief maker is intent on making a mess out of the older Mesmer. Mark knows he's made Vex wait for long enough already, so what difference is another couple of minutes going to make? He feels Vex growing harder and harder in his mouth, and just as he’s about to release, Mark stops and stands up with a smug grin.

Quite a significant difference it seems. 

Vex realises what Mark had done and he stares him down panting like he's run a marathon. “You jolly rotten tease!” He yells. Heart racing, a frustrated and exhilarated Vex extends his right hand and Mesmers Mark across the room, towards the front of the van.

Mark lands on the passenger seat, falling back against the door. He knew he would break Vex eventually. It was his plan all along actually. “All right then, bring it on." 

Vex captures Mark by his waistband and removes his underwear in return. His dick bounces out; rock hard and already moist on the tip. It is perfectly proportioned- more than adequate in girth and long enough to be stimulating but never painful.  He hovers over him and licks all the way down his chest, down his abs, drifting further down past his navel. Mark sighs and allows his head to fall back as Vex devours him, over his hipbones and up his inner thighs. “I could get used to this,” he thinks to himself, “just enjoy being enjoyed...”

Vex takes Mark into his mouth, teasing the tip at first and diving right down to his throat. He slides his head down, and sucks up, repeating in a steady rhythm. Vex is pretty proud of his abilities to work a cock. He has one after all, but he is also a mesmer. He knows what to do with his hands. 

“Oh… God…” gasps Mark emphatically, tensing his body and clutching at the sides of the passenger seat, “I’ve never felt… anything… like this… before. Well… yes this before… but not…like… _THIS OH!”_

“So you think I’m pretty good huh…?” Vex was feeling pretty damn proud of himself.

Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head, “Mhmmm”

Vex continues to suck Mark off, relishing every drop, feeling Mark quiver and moan beneath him. He begins by licking the length and teasing the tip, listening to Mark mutter and pant until he can't stand any more teasing. He then dives down on Mark's cock, wasting no time getting the entire length down his throat. 

"Jesus Christ... you're deepthroating me. Hell... oh..." 

Vex grins to himself, loving the sight of Mark shuddering at his mercy. Just as Vex is speeding up, ready to let Mark come, Mark grabs his hair and huffs "Wait! I don't wanna come yet. I wanna fuck you. Please. Those leather pants do things to me. I gotta get into that." 

 

Vex leaves Mark hanging for a moment and reaches for a small compartment beside his wardrobe. He had waited and fantasised about Mark for long enough. He was always in his mind, in his dreams, practically in his soul; and he needed to feel Mark physically inside of himself too. He opens the drawer and takes out a tube of lube. He holds it up, grins and raises his eyebrows seductively. "You really sure about this?"

Mark returns to full awareness and sits up with interest.“OH! Yes… OH. YES!” He exclaims; surprised and enticed. "I've ah, never been with another man before but how hard can it be right?" Mark was an adventurer and his instincts were highly attuned to new experiences. He wasn’t quite sure what was about to happen, but he was aroused as hell and aching to find out. He adjusts the back of the passenger seat, leans right back and spreads his legs. “You'll take care of me right?,” he commands.

“Damn right I will” rejoices Vex. He climbs on top of Mark, grabs the scruff of his neck and kisses him passionately. Vex then leans back and opens his legs to prepare himself and give Mark a bit of a show. He slicks up just one finger at first; teasing his hole. He works his way up to his knuckle, curving his finger to show Mark what prostate pleasure looks like. Eventually two whole fingers, then Vex decides that he doesn't want to wait anymore. "You still want this?" He asks again just to make sure this was really happening.

Mark nods fervently and swears under his breath. They adjust themselves to the right angle as Vex slowly lowers himself on top, thrusting a few times and catching his breath when he bottoms out. Mark stares at Vex through hooded eyelids with his mouth gaping open. "You're fucking beautiful," he whispers. "Move on me." 

Even though it was his first time with a man, everything felt natural and their movements organic. If anything, this was better than any of his other sexual experiences- the grip even tighter and the friction more robust. The sensation of muscle on muscle, hair on hair, was driving him wild. They move together in somewhat of a trance, with foreheads touching, sharing every shaky breath like it could be their last, whispering dirty sweet nothings. 

"Fuck Mark, you're huge and so gorgeous. I've wanted this for so long I don't think I'm gonna last long this time. Fuck," he sighs, gradually increasing in pace and vigour. 

Mark moans in pleasure and pride, silently congratulating himself on turning Vex on so much. "I don't care. I just need this please. We can take our time later. I just need you. God... just take me." He sighs ruggedly, grabbing Vex's hips more roughly than intended, potentially bruising the older man's sides. Vex seems pleased at the gesture and he begins to stroke himself in rhythm with their movements, calling our Mark's name louder with each thrust. Mark thrusts back from below, watching in awe as Vex rolls his body up and down to hit his sweet spots. Vex's eyes are beginning to glaze over as he focuses on hitting the spot each time he rocks down. Mark has never seen such a blissed out looking face, and the fact that it is Vex's and it's because of him, is overwhelming and incredible. “Whoa, fuck... You riding me like that... That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Mark calls out, completely enamored with he sight of Vex riding him like that; no shame, all abandon. Dirty but oh so elegant like he knows exactly what he's doing. Mark leans back to admire the view, growing harder and closer to climax by the second. 

Vex is starting to sweat and his pale face is now flushed and Mark can't help but feel proud that he is the one making Vex come undone. “Oh, but love, that's nothing compared to how it feels for me. Oh god. Oh Mark you fucking beast!”

“Oh yeah?” Mark teases under his breath, dizzied with the stimulation, “How do you like this then?” He holds Vex still, throwing him the darkest, most lustful stare and jackhammers him from beneath.

Vex's head falls back and his mouth drops open as he lets out the deepest, shakiest scream, so loud it could have smashed the window. His toes begin to curl, and he screams out again, "Mark yes yes oh god I'm so close. I'm gonna come!"

Mark nearly comes at the sight of Vex’s elation and the feeling of his hole beginning to tighten over Mark's now aching throbbing cock. Thy're both close, so looks Vex in the eye, “I wanna come and make you come so hard.  Can we turn over so I can drill you?"

He's ready. Oh so ready. Euphoric and breathless, Vex squeezes his legs around Mark; rolling onto his back and pulling Mark on top. Mark re-enters and pushes Vex’s legs as wide open and as high as they will go and pounds him with all of his might. Vex strokes himself again and with one hand and clenches the seat with the other.

"Come for me, come for me. Fuck I wanna see that O face". 

Mark tries to hold on for Vex but his body begins to tense and his groin pulsates. It's just too wonderful. After two more sharp, deliberate thrusts, he lets out a long, satisfied groan as he stills forward over Vex, clutching at the headreast, releasing months worth of sexual tension into his best friend and lover. The sensation of Mark throbbing inside of him throws Vex off at the same time.  His legs stiffen and his toes curl. His breathing shallows as his hips shake. His arms tense completely and he clutches his fists, arching his neck right back beneath his shoulders. He cries out with profanities and praise, shooting his load all over his own chest and over the top to the window behind him.

Their lips meet in hazy post-coital bliss, clutching at each other's faces smiling, coming down from the release of their pent-up passion. 

* * *

 

The Mesmer and the Shifter collapse together, exhausted and satisfied. Mark sinks into the driver’s side and Vex remains sprawled out right where Mark had him.

"Oh wow." Mark smiles, still catching his breath, "remind me again why I ever dated women... That really was something else." In all honest truth Mark was floored by that raw carnal passion and smoldering masculine energy between them. Sure he had been attracted to the odd man here and there. Hell, the heart wants what the heart wants. But hot damn... He never suspected this is what he had been missing. 

Vex looks pleased with himself. "So it's safe to say you're on Team Vex now?"

"OH. YEAH. Without a doubt," he nods earnestly still puffing slightly.

"Once you go Team Vex you never go back, y'know?"

Mark shrugs. So be it.

_VICTORY!_

“We might need to clean your place up pretty soon though” he laughs gesturing towards the back of the van. It was still trashed from escaping the fire and running from Hades' puppets. The mattress was still open and bloodstained, covered in an assortment of blankets and towels. Drawers had been raided and the contents emptied from the search for medical equipment. Shoes had fallen off their shelves. Even the floor rugs had moved from the inertia. Now there were cum-stained seats and towels and dirty sweaty clothes too. 

“Yeah well. I’d tell the bleedin’ Valkyrie to do it herself but she _had to go_ and piss off up to Valhalla didn’t she.”

Mark scoffs and shakes his head. _Such an adorable asshole._

“We probably need to get a new place.”

Vex does a double-take and raises an eyebrow, “We?”

 

* * *

"Places! Places. We both need new places," corrects Mark, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Nope, nope I don't believe ya. You wanna live with me. Hey everyone! Mark wants to live with me!" Vex, now wrapped in a satin kimono does a pirouette and skips to the sink to boil the kettle.

"No... no I said, because I don't wanna live with Dyson, and this place, well, shit's gone down in here. We both. Houses plural." 

"Sure, sure." Vex winks and brews a pot of tea.

*buzz buzz* 

 

"Is that a phone ringing?" Mark tunes in to the sound. 

"Hey now, don't change the subject... You 'ad me all excited." 

"Shhh..." Mark rummages through the clothes and towels on the ground and finds his phone in his jeans pocket. "It's Dyson" he confirms as he answers the call. 

"Hey Son, you still with Vex?" 

"Hi Daddy Dyson!" sings Vex from the background. 

"Ugh, I'll take that as a yes..." Mark hangs his head in his hands. He knows the two don't like each other but there's not much he can do about it. "Anyway, I called to say, The Dal is once again open for business and we're throwing a party to celebrate the Non-End of the World. We're all expected since y'know, we saved the world and all." 

"Oh, awesome!" 

"The theme is 'Party Like There's No Tomorrow', except now of course there is. Come in your most outrageous dress possible." 

Mark and Vex turn their heads towards Vex's wardrobe. Heels, corsets, feathers, stockings, all kinds of costumes, cosmetics, belts, assorted jewellery. They chuckle among themselves. 

"Yep, got it. We can do outrageous. See you tomorrow!" 

 


	3. Party Like The World Isn't Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew reconvene at the Dal Riata to party like the world isn't ending.

Reference Pics 

Just imagine that Mark has no shirt and the blazer is red. 

 

Beautiful couple. 

* * *

 

The rest of the day is filled with mandatory domestic chores; priority number one being purchasing a new mattress. Their little tousle on the front seats on the van had been fun but they needed somewhere to sleep comfortably and Vex really, _really_ wanted to be fucked by Mark deep into a mattress. Their ideal mattress had a particular set of criteria; soft enough for a good night’s rest yet firm enough to enable maximal traction during playtime. Of course they needed to test the mattresses for comfort, firmness and bounce, so why would they not have jumped and wrestled on display beds in public places? Oh that’s why. Their ridiculous antics nearly got them kicked out of two stores but they managed to negotiate their way around a suitable mattress in the third. Turns out public displays of male-male affection make salespeople extremely uncomfortable and therefore willing to drop prices just to make them go away.

After the mattress is delivered, the pair waste no time in christening it. Actually, ‘christening’ may not be the appropriate word. Too pure. No, they waste no time completely defiling the mattress and the accompanying sheets.

They explore each other’s bodies from every angle possible, learning what makes the other tick. For the rest of the time being, they’re seeing stars and hearing only white noise.

Day turns into night. Night turns into dawn. Dawn turns into day which turns into evening and then it is time to hit up the Dal to party like there is no end of the world.

 

* * *

 

When Mark and Vex arrive outside the Dal, they can already hear music blaring from 50 metres away. It becomes evident that this is going to be one hell of a night.

Deciding what to wear had proved more difficult than expected considering the array of costumes and accessories in Vex’s abode. Vex had plenty of ‘outrageous’ garments, but when he started trying on options, some combinations were too flamboyant; some too gothic; some too kinky for public. Then some were too tame and plain. Vex, in a gesture of trust, resigned to letting Mark dress him. This turned out to be a good idea.

Vex wound up wearing a replica of Johnny Depp’s Mad Hatter hat, a feather boa, a strapless waist cinching corset, tight leather pants and high heeled leather boots. He checked himself out in the mirror and shrugged; his lips turned upward.

“Hah… not bad. You’ve got taste after all.”

Mark shot him a dirty stare.

Vex chucked wildly then stopped suddenly, “Your turn. Let’s dress you up!”

“Nooooo. No. No I’m not wearing corsets or chokers or anything please.” Mark wriggled in defiance.

Vex just kept laughing at him.

Mark’s shoulders are significantly broader than Vex’s so luckily for him, not many of his form fitting shirts fit anyway. At the back of his closet he did however manage to find a crimson plush velvet blazer reminiscent of something Hugh Hefner would wear.

“Fine…” sighed Mark impatiently.

Mark ended up wearing the blazer with nothing underneath, a bundle of gold chains and black trousers. He agreed he looked pretty pimpin’ and they went on their merry way.

 

* * *

 

Mark linked arms with Vex, nodded convincingly and they stepped inside. This was their first public appearance as a couple and they would be lying if they didn’t admit they were a little nervous.

The Dal looked beautiful. It maintained its rustic charm, but the majority of the tables were cleared to make room for a dancefloor. There were disco lights rotating in the centre of the room for party vibes, with dim fairy lights giving a romantic glow to the parameters of the room. And it was packed.

The Fae elders who had been summoned to deal with Hades were still in town, and although ancient, they were proving to be quite adept at partying in the twenty-first century. An elderly lady dressed in a gold sequinned cape knocked back a flaming shot and cackled, challenging the old man in a Galdalf cosplay to match her shot-for-shot.

“Dude...” Mark exclaimed, “the Fae know how to party!”

Vex looked at him like he was stupid, but remembered that he had only known the community for a matter of months.

A familiar growl from behind the bar grabbed their attention.

“Looking good guys! I don’t remember saying it was a ‘Pimps and Hoes’ party though,” Dyson teased, shaking his head at the sight. He looked utterly ridiculous himself though, wearing a skin tight shiny shirt with the top buttons undone, flare jeans and an afro wig. He clearly had a soft spot for the 70s.

The pair actually blushed a little before offering a hand behind the bar.

Mark began washing some glasses when Vex propped himself on the bench beside him.

“Green Fairy?”

“Meh, never been a huge fan of Absinthe.”

Vex chucked again at Mark’s innocence, “Nah-uh, this is no ordinary booze.”

“I know. Absinthe isn’t ordinary. It tastes like a goddam wheatgrass shot with metho in it.”

“My sweet innocent lover boy…” Vex kisses Mark chastely on the cheek. “If a mortal human tried to drink one shot of this concoction they would end up sweating and convulsing on the floor like a dying fish having a nightmare.

You know that most Fae don’t metabolise alcohol the same as humans right? Most of the whiskey behind the counter has to be show only. If Fae want to get genuinely drunk, we need to bust out the specials.”

Mark’s brain ticked over, “Huh. I always wondered what was up with my metabolism. I never seemed to be able to get wasted like everyone else.”

Vex smiled and kissed Mark sensually behind the ear and poured him a shot, “Well now you can.”

 

* * *

 

Bo and Lauren arrived arm in arm and Kenzi trailed a few steps behind them with Dagny in a capsule. Kenzi pushed through the crowd to take Dagny down to the cellar to sleep in the quiet and hooked up a monitor in case she awoke during the party.

Bo and Lauren decided to pay homage to the 80s. They were coordinated in matching fluorescent off-shoulder tops, ra-ra skirts, leg warmers and platforms. Bo’s hair was piled up into a high ponytail with a white sweatband and Lauren somehow managed to crimp and tease her hair into a gloriously voluminous main.

Kenzi aptly decided to personify the next decade. She wore a blue wig with thick blunt bangs, separated into half-up pigtail puns, a tattoo choker, a plaid mini dress, thigh high black socks and lace up creepers. So essentially; nothing too out of the ordinary.

Mark and Vex to physically brace themselves as they saw the girls approaching. As expected, they were bombarded with questions and comments and compliments.

And if the situation already wasn’t uncomfortable enough, as Kenzi pulled Vex aside to begin grilling him on his newfound romance, ‘Sex on Fire’ by Kings of Leon started blaring from the speakers.

 _Lay where you're laying_  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching  
  
All the commotion  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking  
  
You  
Your sex is on fire

It may well become their theme song.

Kenzi energetically pulls Vex aside and grins expectantly right in his face. “Sooooooooo…”

Vex decides he is going to play it torturously cool, “So, what?”

“DON’T SAY SO WHAT LOVER BOY. I WANT TO KNOW DETAILS. DEETS DEETS. NOW. HOW IS HE? DID YOU DO IT? DO YOU LOVE HIM? WHAT’S HAPPENING TELL ME EVERYTHINGGGG!”

Vex frowns playfully, “I’m not telling you anything unless you calm the fuck down for a second.”

Kenzi takes a deep breath and jumps on the spot for a second before fanning her face and pulling a pretend serious face. “Better?”

“Okay…” Vex begins. “I am very worn out. If you must know anything, it’s that that kid doesn’t stop.”

“Well he’s a teenage shapeshifter, what did you expect?”

“Hey, I think you’ve got the wrong idea here,” Vex leans in closer to deliver some very intimate information. “I’ve had 15 orgasms in the last 10 hours. I never said I was complaining.”

Kenzi’s reaction was priceless. She jumps back in shock; partially disgusted and partially amazed. “WHOAAA DUDE WHAT! EWW! But wow...  and eww? But wow… I didn’t even know that was possible for dudes.”

“Apparently so,” he brags with a sly wink.

“Creepy, gross, go away. Too much information.”

“Oi. You asked!”

* * *

 

On the other side of the bar, Lauren and Bo are interrogating Mark for his side of the gossip. And thanks to the super powered Fae brew, Mark is particularly uninhibited.

Slurring a little and adorably flushed in the face, he continues, “And then that thing he does with his tongue. Oh my god… and he has no gag reflex whatsoever. Not gonna ask how he got so good at it. Just gonna take it. Take it. Hehehehehee. See what I did there”

Bo just pats him on the shoulder with an undertone of condescension.

“And he let me inside of him like the moment you all left yesterday. But we had to fuck on the front seats of the van because the mattress was gross but then we went shopping and bought a new mattress and we pretty much didn’t leave it for 24 hours until we had to come here. But yeah, I screwed him into that mattress soooo good so many times. I’m surprised he can walk.”

Now Bo and Lauren were laughing.

“The new kid is all grown up I see. Congrats man,” Bo raised her glass to a toast.

“Don’t forget I am a doctor and I am available in case of injury,” adds Lauren. They all toast to good sex and new beginnings.

* * *

 

It is nearing midnight and the Dal is really hopping now. All guests are tipsy at minimum and the room is chaotically loud. With alcohol consumption comes inhibition and with inhibition comes uninhibited use of powers… and dancing.

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi decide that the bartop makes for an ideal stage for dancing and karaoke. Dyson disagrees and tries to remove them six times. Each time Bo and Kenzi whine for Dyson to join them. Each time he huffs and rolls his eyes like a grumpy old man.

They figure he just needs the right song to break him down and make him dance. Just then, a familiar guitar riff feels the airspace and they see Dyson’s mood shift a little.

Bo grabs hold of the microphone, turns to Lauren and belts out of the first couple of lines of “I Believe in a Thing Called Love’ by The Darkness.

 

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

Kenzi and Lauren lean into the mic and chime in unison, making obvious seductive dance moves to match the lyrics.

_Touching you, touching me_

_touching you, god you're touching me_

 

They giggle and scream into the mic together, not entirely hitting the right notes.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

Vex has Mark pushed up against the side of the bar, smiling against his mouth. The moment is just too perfect not to savour. Mark turns around to face the bar and they laugh together at the sight of their friends, drunk off their faces, in fancy dress, dancing on the bartop, singing tone-deafly along with falsetto glam rock.

 

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!_

Finally, Dyson snaps and leaps up onto the bar. Bo and Lauren are already touching each other and there is no room for a third wheel, so he raises a second microphone to share with Kenzi and starts singing.

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you, God you're touching me!!!!_

And with that he unleashes his inner male stripper, ripping his shirt open and skidding across the bar on his knees. Then he is gone. He is in full rock star mode and Mark makes sure to take some photos for father-son blackmail purposes.

 

* * *

 

The party winds down at around 3am but Mark is still hyperactive. By this time, he has decided that shifting is much more fun while drunk and Dyson tries to contend with a drunken panther in his bar.

But of course, a drunken wolf is no more adept than a drunken panther at anything really. Mark runs out the door and through the woods to where the mobile home is parked, shifting between panther and human form along the way. Man, the cold night air feels good through his fur.


	4. Pause and Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk-shifting wasn't such a good idea.

 

 

 

 

> **_BREAKING NEWS_ **
> 
> _A rare sighting caught on camera! As elusive as the Sasquatch, the infamous Big Black Cat has been sighted in local woodlands just miles from the town center!_
> 
> _Lock up your pets. Set your cameras. Set your traps. The hunt is on!_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Mark squeezes his eyelids shut and winces as his head throbs from the lingering hangover. He is stirred by a pitchy vibration on the bedside table.

“Nggggg…” He groans as he slaps his arm out, across Vex’s face mind you, and silences the sound. Not thirty seconds later, it’s ringing again. “Nnnnnneehhhh,” he moans again as he fumbles blindly to swipe the screen. He drops the phone on the pillow and crooks his neck to listen in to the voice on the other end.

The voice is gruff; loud and urgent. Mark takes a while to focus on the sound. “… Mark… Mark answer me. Mark. Mark you need to tell me. DID YOU SHIFT LAST NIGHT?”

“Mmm huh?”

“DID. YOU. SHIFT. IN. PUBLIC. LAST. NIGHT. Do I gotta spell it out for you? Do I need to come over there and drag your punk-ass out of bed and spell it the fuck out to you?” He sounded really, really mad.

“Uhh,” Mark tries to make sense of his surroundings and his memories from last night. Everything is a blur.

Dyson was furious, and impatient. “For fucks sake Mark. On your way home, at 3:30am, did you shift outside?”

He pauses to reflect. “Dad I’m trying to think, sorry. I… first… I,” he runs his thick warm hands through his mussed up bed hair and flutters his eyelids open. The light stabs the back of his eyeballs like shards of glass “I… okay… I… Vex and I were drinking pretty late. I remember lots of dancing. I remember lots of noise. Then I remember, closing time yeah.” He caught a memory of the bar quietening down. “Then, oh…” he pauses again. “I was really silly wasn’t I?”

“If that’s how you wanna describe it.”

“I remember I wouldn’t stop laughing and I wanted to dance and play and fight and run… then once I got outside something snapped in me. Vex and I were supposed to walk back to the van, but I guess the animal took over huh.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“Just cool breeze and freedom.”

“Mark you fucking idiot,” Dyson growls.

“What. What why?” Stutters Mark. “What’s the deal anyway? Don’t you shift all the time?”

This really agitates Dyson, with reasons yet unknown to Mark. “Mark you fucking idiot. Wolves are native to Canada. No one would be able to tell the damn difference. PANTHERS. ARE NOT.”

Mark’s eyes widen as he slowly realizes his mistake, “ohhhhh… oh no.”

“Oh no is right. You were caught on camera,” Dyson explains, tone icy with dread.

This is when Vex starts to stir and opens his own eyes. “Darling honey what’s up?” Mark gestures to the phone and mimes a knife sawing at his throat, implying that a) he is in deep shit, and b) to shut the hell up.

“Fuck. Um, how do I fix this? Do you wanna come see us or…?”

Before Mark can even finish the sentence, Dyson is mumbling, “yep yep yep yep yep. We’re gonna fix this. See you in ten.”

Mark rushes his palms over his face and lets his head drop back in reluctance and regret. “Vex, baby, fuck. I fucked up. Humans saw my panther.”

Vex’s blood runs cold with panic. His eyes startle wide open and his entire body shocks upright. He’s been alive for long enough to know that this is serious. Humans can’t know about Fae things. _As long as they didn’t see the actual transition it would be okay right_? _They could find a way to explain the sighting of a panther in Canada. But this means bad things for the Fae world too though. He shouldn’t have let Mark get drunk. He’s old enough to know better. He’s actually old and Mark’s actually pretty much a child. What is this? What is he doing anyway?_ Vex is silent and white as a ghost.

* * *

Just as Mark and Vex have managed to put pants on, there is a forceful knock on the door. Dyson has managed to calm his nerves slightly by this stage, but he is still fighting back an indescribable amount of guilt and worry. Just like Vex, Dyson also blamed himself for not preparing Mark adequately for the Fae world. _Shifting is a major life defining milestone_ , akin to baby’s first steps or words. Dyson was almost incapacitated with guilt for not celebrating more with Mark or helping him to understand his heritage better, or teaching him how to control his instincts better, and teaching him how to blend in the human world. Regardless, he was committed to protecting Mark and helping him to clean up the evidence.

Mark braces himself for the onslaught when he opens the door. He flinches and… Dyson leaps against him instead, embracing him in the worlds tightest and most protective and nurturing hug known to Fae. “Oh son, I’m so sorry. I should have prepared you more. No one should have to learn how to control their instincts on their own. It’s not fair. Just with the Bo stuff we were all distracted and goddammit will you forgive me?”

Stunned, Mark just nods silently. Dyson squeezes him again and turns to Vex. “Mate I know we got off to a rough start and our histories speak for themselves, but, we’re in this together now. Mark needs us both so. Truce?” He extends his hand towards the Mesmer.

“Forever. I’m in this.” Vex agrees.


End file.
